Loop Number Who Gives a Crap
by Mickey3
Summary: Teaching Teal'c to roller blade was fun. Seeing the look on Hammond's, Carter's, and Daniel's faces as we bladed around the briefing table - priceless.


**Loop Number Who Gives a Crap  
By Mickey**

Status: Completed 11/13/2008

Season: 4

Spoilers: Window Of Opportunity

Categories: Angst, Drabble, Humor

Content Warnings: Minor language

Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue.

Word Count: 638

Author's Notes: Written for the Nov 9th stargatedrabbles list challenge to write a missing scene for the episode "Window Of Opportunity". Many thanks to Annie for the beta.

* * *

It's loop number . . . I don't know. A hundred and something? Maybe. Lost count waaay too many loops ago. I just don't give a crap anymore.

When this all first started, I thought it was just me and that I was finally losing what was left of my sanity. Then Teal'c agreed with me and I thought, okay so I'm not going bonkers, cool.

Then Daniel suggested that we could do whatever we wanted virtually consequence free and I thought, hey I can run with that. And that's just what I did. After all, it was bound to be more fun than endless Latin lessons with Professor Boring.

When I started doing it, it was really fun. I rode a bike through the SGC halls. That was fun. Especially when I scared the crap out of Daniel by whizzing past when he had his nose in a book while walking and when I nearly crashed into MacKenzie and made him drop the rather large stack of folders he'd been carrying. Paper flew everywhere. Wish I'd had a camera to get a picture of his face. You wanna talk about priceless!

I took up pottery, something I'd done as a kid with my Mom. It was relaxing, for a while. The Jell-O experiments Teal'c and I had done yielded interesting results. Note to self, blue Jell-o may taste the best and work best for a "water" effect, but _green_ Jell-o makes great "boogers". Playing golf through the 'gate with T had been a blast. Playing baseball through the 'gate with him had been even better.

Riding that unicycle down the halls had raised more eyebrows than the bicycle. Painting the gateroom electric blue was a hoot as well. Well worth the tearing down I got from Hammond. Hiding Siler's wrench, the really big one, and watching him go nuts trying to find it was highly amusing. Putting pink hair dye in the shampoo in the showers while it was the men's turn to use them was a highlight. Seeing MacKenzie with bright pink hair had me laughing so hard I thought I'd busted a gut. Man was he furious. It's too damn bad that the tapes keep erasing with every loop.

Teaching Teal'c to roller blade was fun. Seeing the look on Hammond's, Carter's, and Daniel's faces as we bladed around the briefing table - priceless. Listening from the hall as Carter cursed a blue streak about some gadget that wasn't working right (because a certain Jaffa and colonel had submerged it in water before drying it with a hairdryer) was eye opening. I didn't know she even _knew_ that many swear words. Hearing Daniel curse a blue streak (because same certain colonel and Jaffa painstakingly glued each and every page of a "very important" book together) was even better. He knows more curse words in more languages than everyone on the base together.

Now, I just want it to be over. It's even beginning to wear on T. I don't think he has been able to properly do his kelno'reem thing since this started.

After a while, it stopped being fun. Even the thought of pissing off MacKenzie again does nothing for me right now. I'm tired. Physically and mentally _tired_. I haven't slept since this ordeal started God only knows how long ago. I just want to sleep. I don't know why Malikai is doing this and, at this point, I couldn't give a rat's ass less. I just want it to be over. Which is why I'm once again heading for another lesson in Ancient from Daniel.

One thing is for certain, if we can get Hammond to the point where he'll trust us enough to go back through the gate, with enough time to actually accomplish something, before we loop again, I swear I'm going to kill that son of a bitch.

_THE END_


End file.
